Various forms of floor anchors have been heretofore provided, but most are difficult to install and may become loosened in response to heavy forces being repeatedly applied thereto. Examples of previously known forms of floor anchors and similar structures including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disposed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,343,283, 3,216,304, 3,457,767, 3,657,956, 3,990,207 and 4,070,834.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved form of floor anchor which may be readily applied to a concrete slab and which will have little tendency of being loosened as a result of heavy forces being repeatedly applied thereto. Also, a need exists for a floor anchor which may be conveniently tightened in the event any loosening of the floor anchor should occur.
The main object of this invention is to provide an improved floor anchor and force structure for installing the floor anchor in a floor slab.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved floor anchor including relatively simple structure and which will be effective to supply a rigid dependable anchor in a concrete slab.
Yet another important object of this invention is to provide a floor anchor which may be utilized in conjunction with floor slabs of different thickness, the two components of the floor anchor being readily cut to proper length.
Another object of this invention is to provide a floor anchor installing structure in accordance with the preceding objects and which may utilize a conventional upright hydraulic jack in applying the necessary force to properly install the floor anchor.
A final object of this invention to be specifically enumerated herein is to provide a floor anchor which will conform to conventional forms of manufacture, be of simple construction and easy to install so as to provide a device that will be economically feasible, long lasting and relatively trouble free in installation.
These together with other objects and advantages which will become subsequently apparent reside in the details of construction and operation as more fully hereinafter described and claimed, reference being had to the accompanying drawings forming a part hereof, wherein like numerals refer to like parts throughout.